


Kidnapped - Part II

by PixieGirl73



Category: Hardcastle & McCormick
Genre: Gen, Racing, area 51, race car driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieGirl73/pseuds/PixieGirl73
Summary: Mark suffers a terrible car crash on the race track. But the paramedics don't rush him to the hospital. Actually, a place that is both mysterious and nefarious.





	

Disclaimer: The characters Hardcastle & McCormick do not belong to me. This work was simply done for fun. 

Quickly, she made her way to the garage where the car techs do onsite tweaks and repairs. She quickly donned a dirty jumpsuit and found McCormick’s racecar. 

“No one rejects me and gets away with it, cupcake!” She snarled as she worked on his car. She knew she had to work fast. He was going to be here soon. For the moment, he was doing pre-race publicity junkets, answering questions from the press. So that bought her some time. 

When she was done, she took off the jumpsuit, ditched it and went into the stands to watch the race. Smiling to herself,  
she knew it’s only a matter of time before Mark was in her clutches. 

Once the press junket was finished, Mark and Hardcastle walked over to where Mark’s race car was. Hardcastle was worried about him. Mark was very quiet, his face grim.  
“Hey kiddo, are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yeah. Once I’m out on the track, I’ll be fine.” He slid into the driver’s seat. He strapped himself in, put on his gloves and his helmet.  
“Alright. Good luck, kid.” Hardcastle smiled. But he was still worried about him. 

McCormick drove the Trans Am to the starting line and rested his foot on the brake. The encounter with that strange girl really got him rattled. Looking at his watch on his wrist, he checked his pulse. Not good. Way too fast.

Gripping the steering wheel, tightly, he sat back in the driver’s seat, closed his eyes and breathed in deep several times. He opened his eyes and was alarmed to find that his eyesight was somewhat blurred. He tried to brush it off as anxiety-related to that crazy girl.

Relax, Mark. Don’t let that encounter freak you out. You got one shot at this!

The announcer’s voice cut into Mark’s thoughts. 

“And in the last lane, Mark McCormick in his black Trans Am! Gentlemen, start your engines! On your marks…get set….Go!”

Mark was the last to go. 

Judge Hardcastle watched, concerned as he observed Mark’s Trans Am leave the starting point five to seven seconds late. 

This is a mistake. He’s obviously rattled by something and it’s affecting his performance.

Several laps in, McCormick started to notice problems with his car. Was it sabotaged?

What the-

First, the steering wheel locked. Then the brakes started to fail. 

This is not good!

Judge Hardcastle looked on, concerned, as McCormick was veering in and out of lanes. 

What is he doing?!

McCormick started to feel his vision start to get blurry. His breathing labored.

Then everything went black.

* * * * * * * *

The emergency crew pulled McCormick out of the burning wreckage of the Trans Am and onto a stretcher. One of the crew personnel was the girl, but none of the other crewman saw her as suspicious, so they let her tend to him.

“We need to get him to the hospital, stat!” 

Hardcastle tried to get to McCormick, but was thwarted by the girl. “Please, sir, we must get McCormick to the hospital as soon as possible. Please let us do our jobs!”

“Ma’am, this young man is my charge. I’d like to ride along if you don’t mind,” Hardcastle tried to insist.

“No, sir. You can meet us at the hospital. I assure you, McCormick’s in good hands,” she said. With that, she shut the ambulance loading doors promptly.

Once in the ambulance, she directed to the driver, “Look, I don’t want that Judge anywhere near McCormick. See to it that we drive directly to Area 51. Now!”

She turned her attention back to McCormick as she strapped an oxygen mask to his face, undid the collar of his racing jumpsuit and attached heart monitor electrodes to his chest. Then she touched his chest with her fingertips, taking a personal delight to the heart rhythm spikes in response to her touching him. His head lolled from side to side as he moaned, “Mmmmph, wha’s going on? Wha’” His breath fogged the oxygen mask as he mumbled. 

“You’re mine, now,” she grinned her evil grin.

Worried, Hardcastle ran to his pickup truck and followed the ambulance in hot pursuit. Something about that girl seemed off to him.

The driver looked at his driver side mirror. Judge Hardcastle was close behind them. “Candy, it’s that judge. He’s following us,” the driver said, panicked.

“Well, lose him, damn it!”

“Yes, Miss.” 

* * * * * * * *  

Area 51

As her minions wheeled the gurney with McCormick on it, he slowly started to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered as he tried to make sense of his new surroundings. His vision was still a little blurry, but he was able to make out what looked to be white walls. White, polished floors. Very sterile-looking surroundings. 

“Wha? Where am I?” His voice was hoarse.

The minions ignored him. 

“Uh? Hello? Anyone? Where am I? Where are you taking me?”

Angrily, the purple-haired girl pushed to the head of the gurney and secretly produced a syringe. 

“Quiet time, McCormick!” She gritted her teeth. And jabbed him with the syringe. 

Geez, why’d you prick me? Wha- is going on- Then he passed out again.


End file.
